Sun's Rise: Renesmee's POV After Breaking Dawn
by itsawriter
Summary: My FIRST Fanfiction, next one coming is Jane's POV. I am making a whole character bio thing of all my new characters that you can see and follow if you would like. : I do NOT own Twilight, but it is great :
1. Chapter 1: Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. I DO however own the new characters I created :)  
This is my FIRST fan fiction, more to come. Next one in Jane's POV. Please rate, comment, constructive criticism and all that.**

"Jacob! Jacob!" I screamed as loud as I could, running at top speed, arms flailing wildly in the air. Tears were streaming down my cheeks, but Jacob Black would not turn around, would not show me that beautiful smile that reminded me so much of the sun. He just kept running away, resembling a wolf more and more with each step, until he disappeared into the forest, never to be seen again.

"JAKEY, PLEASE!" I screamed again, opening my eyes to a spacious, pastel yellow room.

"Nessie?" I heard my mom, Bella ask timidly. "What's wrong?"

I sat up, rubbing my eyes. As I observed the room in front of me, I saw my mom standing right in front of my bed, looking extremely concerned, and my dad, Edward was standing in the far corner of the room, looking at me with scowling eyes. Of course he saw my whole dream, and was probably a little mad at the moment, since he still didn't approve of me and Jakey's relationship. Even though I was now 18 years old, in high school, he still didn't want me to date the werewolf who imprinted on me.

"Um, sorry, bad dream," I mumbled, and awkwardly started getting out of my bed.

"Hold on a minute Ness," Edward said, walking out of his corner to stand beside Bella. "I know you were dreaming about Jake again."

"What?!" Bella cried out, "Another nightmare about Jake? Ness, this isn't healthy for you."

"Mom, Dad, I'm FINE okay?" I said as I stomped out the door, leaving my worried parents behind me. I decided to go see Jake, seeing him always washed away my nightmares. I started to run and as I neared his small but comfortably familiar house, he ran outside toward me and greeted me with the biggest hug he had ever given me. Still with all 6'7" of Jacob around me, I whispered into his chest, "I missed you so much."

"Aww Ness, I missed you too, during all 4 hours we've been apart," He laughed.

I smiled as I took his hand and led him to the door, but he pulled me the other way.

"Nessie, were going to the beach today, I have something I need to talk to you about."

"Oh okay," I said nonchalantly, "What do you want to talk to me about?"

"I'm leaving," Jake said, "The pack is moving to join a tribe in Italy."


	2. Chapter 2: Reality

**Here is Chapter 2, hope you like it. Sorry its a little short :) and don't hate me TOO much about what is about to happen..... ;)**

I stopped in my tracks, frozen. I couldn't speak, or move.

"Ness? Are you okay?" I heard Jacob ask in what seemed like a faraway distance.

As I slowly unfroze myself, gaining back the feeling in my body, I let go of Jake's hand to face him.

"........what?" I asked quietly.

"I'm so sorry Ness, we have to go. It will hurt me so much to be away from you, but it's for the best, trust me."

"No! You can't!" I yelled desperately, "You can't leave me! I'm coming with you!"

"No Ness, you can't"

Jacob looked at me with tears in his eyes. "I promise I will come back for you Ness, one day, I'll be back. I promise." He then leaned forward to give me a soft kiss on my forehead, and started running towards the forest.

"Jacob! Jacob!" I screamed as loud as I could, running at top speed, arms flailing wildly in the air. Tears were streaming down my cheeks, but he would not turn around, would not show me that beautiful smile that reminded me so much of the sun. It was my nightmare exploding into reality, the exact scene I had been dreaming about for the past month was finally happening, and all I could do was run after him, the love of my life, pleading and screaming, hopeless, until he disappeared into the forest.

"JAKEY, PLEASE!" I screamed again, slapping myself, trying to wake myself up, but this time I wouldn't wake up, it was reality and I had to face it. Jake was gone.


	3. Chapter 3: The End

**As you can see, chapter 3 in New Moon was also called The End :) connections see?**

I lay there, in the forest I had run into, screaming and running blindly, searching for any sign of Jacob, but there was none and I had given up. I wasn't aware of my surroundings, and I didn't even know what I was doing. All I heard was a voice that felt disconnected from my body saying, "He's gone, he's gone," over and over again. As I curled down on the dirt forest floor, I heard the crunching of leaves behind me and I stopped talking, but I didn't look up to see who it was, I didn't care. I then felt a soft hand on my back, and I stood up, looking into the sad eyes of my father. He took my hand and we slowly walked home, at human pace.

After 45 minutes of slow walking with my eyes staring at my feet and the ground below, we stopped and I looked up, this time into the surprised, but tear-filled eyes of my mother. She motioned for Edward to leave and she led me into my room.

As I sat down on my bed, she held my hand and said slowly and softly, "So Jake left?"

I looked up, astonishment in my eyes, "How did you know? I thought dad was the one who could read minds."

"Honey, your dad left me once, I know what it looks like." She replied, rubbing my back reassuringly.

"Oh," I murmured, and nodded my head miserably, "Yeah, he's gone."

"Ness, it's gonna be so hard the next few weeks, even months," Bella told me honestly, "But please don't turn into a zombie, or try anything stupid to help you feel better, that's what I did and they were all mistakes, you'll get through this and I'll help you as much as I can okay?"

My voice had now abandoned me, and all I could do was nod. Bella looked worried but left as Edward came into the room and sat on my bed.

"Hey Ness, you okay?" He asked, strain in his voice and pain in his eyes. I was surprised, I thought Edward would be happy Jake had left and he was right about him. When I didn't answer, he continued, "Nessie, looking at you reminds me of the short time I left your mother, and trust me, Jacob would not want to see you like this. He did say it's for the best right? Trust him Ness, if he says it's for the best, then it's for the best. He knows what he is doing Renesmee, I've known him for a long time and one thing I can say about him is that he is very loyal, and he thrives on other people's happiness. Sweetie, he is physically attached to you, as you are his imprintee, trust me, he will be back."

When I still didn't answer, he slowly got up and walked away, leaving me to curl up in my covers, and cry my heart out, and clutching at what seemed to be a hole in my heart that Jacob had made.


	4. Chapter 4: The Reason

**Here's the next chapter :)  
**

It has been weeks since Jake has left me, and every day I forget one thing about him. Today, it was the eyes. I closed mine, trying as hard as I could to remember the friendliness in his beautiful eyes but I just couldn't. I gave up and went outside, a little hunt was what I needed, I needed the adrenaline rush, the excitement of a chase to fill my head and push Jake out of my mind for a minute. As I started running, I used my nose, and caught the scent of a deer down by the Ho River. I changed my course and started running towards it, feeling the wind through my hair when suddenly, I caught a very familiar scent; The strong scent of a werewolf.

'Hiya Nessie!" I heard the friendly voice of my best friend.

"Seth!" I shouted joyfully, pouncing on him and knocking him down, "Are you guys back already? What are you doing here?"

"Easy there Ness," Seth laughed, "Nah the others aren't back yet, me and Leah just stayed behind."

"Oh," I sighed, looking down, disappointed, "Why did you and Leah stay here?"

"Well, Leah is actually really protective of mom, cause after dad died, she never really broke down cause she's strong but she hasn't been the same. She's changed a lot and Leah just doesn't want to leave her alone."

"Oh, so why didn't you go to Italy then Seth?" I asked.

"Well, as I said, Leah is really protective, even of me and no way was she going to let me venture off to Italy for a dangerous mission while she stayed behind! Mom didn't want me to go either, so between the 2 of them, I never really had a choice." Seth explained, a little sadly.

"Dangerous mission?" I asked, "What are they doing over there?"

"Well, I don't know if I should tell you..." Seth hesitated.

"Aww come on Sethy, you can trust me! We're best friends!" I begged.

"Ok fine Ness, I'll tell you," He sighed, "Well you know how you guys have your little vampire royalty clan up in Italy?" I nodded. "Well, we wolves actually have our own little ruler pack, and weirdly, they are in Italy too."

"So what is Jake doing over there?"

"The pack over there, the Ligures tribe over in western Po Valley has asked us to help them destroy some vampires."

"What?!" I yelled, "Why us? Why not another wolf pack?"

"Because the Quileute tribe is now known as the tribe with the biggest wolf pack, no other pack has ever been as big or strong as ours."

"And how big is the pack now?"

"34 wolves."

I just stared at him, I had no idea the pack had gotten so big, Jake had never told me. After a long moment, I then asked, "Which vampire coven?"

Seth paused, looking at me cautiously, then whispered. "The Volturi."


	5. Chapter 5: Mission

**Getting intense isn't it? :P  
**

Seth, Leah and I ran back to my house, where we found Bella and Edward waiting for us out on the front porch. Edward looked shocked, his eyes were staring at me and I knew that he knew I wanted to join them, join the fight over in Italy.

"No." Edward said calmly, "You are not going."

"Going where? What is going on Ness? Edward? Why are Seth and Leah here?" Bella asked in a panicked voice.

"Ness wants to go to Italy." Edward told Bella slowly.

"No Ness! You are not going to chase after Jake."

"Not for Jake!" I yelled, "For the Volturi!"

"For the Volturi?" Bella asked, with shock clearly written on her face. "Can someone please explain to me what is going on?"

"Well, Jake and the rest of the pack have gone to Italy to destroy the Volturi--" Leah started.

"--What?" Bella interrupted.

"Let me finish," Leah continued, annoyed, "So anyways, their pack has joined with the Ligures tribe in Italy because the Volturi have gone out of control and are feeding on every single human that gets in their paths in Italy."

"Jane and Alec have left the coven and are now European Nomads, they are trying out the vegetarian lifestyle, but without the dynamic duo, the Volturi have lost a lot of power and have now gone mad, killing the population of Italy." Edward explained.

"Jane and Alec, vegetarians?" Bella asked.

"I know it sounds weird, but Jane has finally realized the pain she puts other vampires in, and she is now trying to undo the wrongs in her life."

I stared at my father, thinking in my head, _I know you can hear me dad, and I'm going. I don't care what you say. _He looked over at me, Seth, Leah, and finally, Bella, "Ness, we are all going together."


	6. Chapter 6: Reunion

**Here you goooo**

We were on a flight to Italy, and Seth was fast asleep beside me, his head leaning on my shoulder and his mouth slightly open. Leah was on the other side of Seth, Edward was beside me, and Bella was beside Edward.

"Can we please just run?" I asked him.

"No Ness, flying is much faster, and we will need all our energy we can while were in Italy."

"But vampires don't need rest!" I exclaimed.

"Well," he said reasonably, "Half vampires DO need their rest, and so do wolves, so please just stay calm."

I sighed and gave up, there was still 4 hours left of the flight. I looked over at Seth, who was now mumbling something in his sleep, and I rested my head on his, slowly falling asleep.

When I woke up, our plane had landed, and Edward was motioning for me to follow him. As we all got off the plane, we picked up our one suitcase that we were all sharing, and ran out of the airport. None of us said a word as we ran swiftly and steadily to Po Valley, and I knew we were getting closer when I started getting whiffs of a mix of familiar werewolves, and some unfamiliar wolves.

All of a sudden, Leah, Seth, Edward and Bella all immediately stopped in their tracks. I however, sped up and ran faster and faster until I ran into the arms of Jake, his smell surrounding me as I welcomed every detail of him in, remembering his eyes, his smile, his smell, and the feeling of his arms around me. We didn't have to say a word, we just embraced each other while around me, people were all reuniting, hugging and laughing. After a few minutes, we all quieted down, all 37 of us staring at a new group that had joined our gathering.

"Bryce," Jacob said, breaking the silence, "This is Leah and Seth, part of our pack, this is my imprintee Renesmee, and her parents, Edward and Bella." He then gestured over to Bryce and his group, "This is the Ligures pack, Bryce, Daniel, Nicholas, Dustin and Mason. Bryce is their Alpha."

"Thank you, Jacob for the introductions," Bryce said in a powerful, deep voice. "Are you newcomers aware of our plans?" After seeing our nods, he continued, "Very well, it will be helpful to have 2 more wolves and a few vampires on our side." He then looked at Leah, "Why, this is the legendary Leah Clearwater right here isn't it? It's a pleasure to meet you." He bowed to Leah, and when he looked up into her eyes, the look on his face was the exact expression Jake wore when he looked into my eyes for the first time. Leah stood there blushing, but glowing with joy as all 40 of us witnessed Bryce imprinting on Leah.


	7. Chapter 7: Plan

**Lets meet the pack shall we?  
**

All of us had gotten to know one another. Bryce was the powerful leader, always making orders and commands, but we soon learned to listen to whatever he said. Everything he told us to do always had good results. Daniel was basically their "Beta", as we would call them, and a very good one, loyally listening to whatever Bryce said, but also had his own way of thinking, coming up with intelligent ideas of his own. Nicholas was their mediator, calming everyone down whenever anyone got into a fight. Dustin was the one with the keen senses. He could hear, smell, or see farther than anyone else could. Mason was the powerhouse, he loved fighting and he was the fastest and strongest of the group, but not necessarily the smartest. Together, I could see they were the perfect wolf pack, each individual contributing their own talents to make the dream team. They just needed numbers, more wolves, and that's why we were here now.

We had been planning the attack for a while now. Since the Volturi were so strong and well trained, we had to find a way to minimize injuries on our side as we attacked them. Their offense had been weakened greatly by the departure of Alec and Jane, but they still had Chelsea on their side, and every fighter they had was perfectly trained, very strong, and full of blood. The rest of the Olympic Coven arrived a few days ago, but even with our big numbers and strong fighters, we wanted a guaranteed win for this fight. We contacted the Denalis, but they were busy with a conflict of their own, and we tried to contact Zafrina and the rest of the Amazon Coven. With Zafrina, we would be able to pick off the Volturi one by one, as they stood blind and hopeless, just as they had done to so many other covens in the past. Zafrina was our weapon we needed, but we couldn't find her.

"Ness!" I heard Jake say, breaking my trail of thought. I spotted him coming towards me from the crowd, and I automatically pulled him into a warm embrace.

"Hey Jakey," I said, my voice muffled into his chest.

He whispered into my ear, "We haven't had any alone time in a while"

A tingle went through my body as I followed him into his room. Once inside I kissed him gently, getting the feeling back into my lips.

"Jake I missed you so much; don't ever leave me again okay?"

"Ness," Jake said while moving his lips down to my neck, "I didn't want to put you in danger, but I can see now, I can't keep you away even if I try." He smiled and stared into my eyes, "I love you."

"I know," I laughed, "I love you too Jake."

"Hey Ness, have you ever....."

"What Jake?"

"Well I mean, would it work with a vampire and a wolf?"

"What are you talking about Jake?" I asked, curiously.

"Well..... You know.... Sleeping with each other." He mumbled, turning red in the face.

"Oh," I said, surprised. "Well I think it would work, I mean were both still part human you know?"

"Yeah..." He said, lost in thought, he then looked at me so intensely that if he had Jane's power I would probably be dead, but I stared back at him, and we knew we were both decided.

"Let's do it." I said, smiling.


	8. Chapter 8: Encounter

**Haha, thanks for still reading this story if your still there :)  
**

It was a lazy day, Zafrina still had not contacted us, and we would not proceed to attack the Volturi without her, but they were destroying the city of Volterra fast, and we had to act soon. Bryce was sitting with Jake and they were planning different ways of attack while everyone else, including me was lazily lounging around and basically doing nothing.

All of a sudden, we hear a bored voice.

"Well, if it isn't the little half breed herself, and the rest of the famous Olympic Coven."

We all looked up and saw Marcus, one of the Volturi about 200 feet away. I remembered him clearly with vampire burgundy eyes, but they were now a bright, glistening, bloody red colour. Although his expression still emitted dull boredom, he seemed to have a slight twinkle in his eyes; he seemed a little fuller than last time I saw him.

"Marcus," Carlisle said, stepping forward and breaking the tense silence, "We need to have a chat with you."

"A chat?" Marcus asked in a monotone voice, "I was under the impression you were raising an army to destroy us." He raised an eyebrow.

We all froze. How could the Volturi know about our plans? We were all lost in thought when Aro stepped into view, his long black hair flowing behind him.

"Carlisle, my old friend," He said, his bloody red eyes narrowing, "You know my new friend don't you, Collin?"

And Collin, a young member of the Quileute wolf pack stepped into view from behind Aro.

Jacob growled from beside me, and I took his hand to calm him down.

"J-J-Jacob," Collin stuttered, "I'm so sorry, A-A-Aro found me in the forest when I was hunting a-a-and he was going to kill me if I didn't tell me what I was doing here in Italy."

"Collin, come over here," Carlisle said calmly. Collin looked at Aro quickly, and ran back over to us, not taking his eyes off Aro.

"No matter," Aro said, "I don't need him anymore anyways. Now, let's make this little meeting a little more fun."

The rest of the Volturi guard stepped into view, in a perfectly straight line. Caius was sneering at us with cold, hard eyes. Felix, his brotherly smile that reminded me so much of Emmett was no longer etched in his face. Demetri, the best tracker in the world. Heidi, her contacts still in her eyes making them a deep violet colour. The whole guard was here, the battle could not wait another day, and we still had been unable to contact Zafrina.


	9. Chapter 9: Battle

**Action time :P  
**

We all just stood there, none of us wanting to make the first move. Caius was staring at me and I knew that he would not rest until he finished me off. I squeezed Jake's hand and let go, my hand falling to my side. It was Caius who made the first move. In a split second, he had run the 200 feet in between us, stopping right in front of me and taking a swipe at my face. I ducked and grabbed his hand, snapping 2 of his fingers. He snarled and lunged at me, continuing to attack me. Jake had joined our fight, he couldn't watch me fight on my own, and Caius was very well trained. Around me, everyone was in battle; bodies were flying everywhere and I couldn't tell if they were injured, or just jumping; if they were on our side, or theirs. All I could do was concentrate on the fight I was fighting.

Rips and snarls were erupting from my body, and I was in full fight mode. I had never fought this hard and it was exhilarating in a way. It was the first time I had to use my full strength, and I wasn't even getting tired. About 25 minutes into battle, everyone around me stopped fighting, one by one, and I stopped as well, we were all staring to the west where we heard 4 pairs of footsteps coming our way. We all waited, Dustin was sniffing at the air trying to catch a scent, but Edward was the first to know who the newcomer was. I looked at his face to see his expression, and I was sighed with relief as he smiled.

"We win." He said simply, and all heads turned towards him.

Suddenly, my mind went blank, and all I could see in front of me was a black wall. I smiled, "Zafrina!" All of a sudden, my sight was back, Bella finally stretched out her shield to me and I searched for Zafrina. I found her and I ran up to her and jumped on her, laughing. "I missed you Zafrina!" I exclaimed.

"Aw my baby," Zafrina said in her sweet, deep voice that I missed so much, "I told you I would come to see you again."

Zafrina had arrived with Nahuel, Kachiri and Huilen, and we all embraced after more than a decade of not seeing each other.

And with that, the battle was over. With Zafrina blinding the Volturi, we were able to just pick them off one by one, they were destroyed the same way they had destroyed so many other vampires in the past. Carlisle wouldn't kill anyone, but Emmett took dibs on Felix, Edward on Demetri, Bella on Caius, Rosalie on Heidi and so on. The Volturi were finally destroyed.


	10. Chapter 10: The Triangle

**Thanks for putting up with my writing haha, its ALMOST over :)  
**

It was twilight, and we were all gathered around a campfire, sharing legends. Vampire legends from around the world, Quileute legends, Ligures legends, all kinds of magical stories. We were all laughing and celebrating but I knew the next day we would have to do some more work. Without the Volturi, there was no more vampire government, but we needed someone to keep the vampire world in check.

As I was thinking about this, Nahuel came over to me and sat down beside me.

"Hey Nessie," he said, looking at me intensely.

"Hey Nahuel," I replied, looking back at him.

"So, you and Jacob Black huh?" He asked.

I paused. "Yeah."

"How does that work? I mean a half vampire and a werewolf?"

"We love each other." I said simply.

"Well," Nahuel said, "I think you would be better with someone more similar to you. You know, like your breed?"

"Nahuel, I love Jake I'm sorry."

"Ok Ness, but remember, I'm always here for you." He said, taking my hand in his.

"Nahuel, stop—"I began, but Jake was walking over to us and Nahuel hastily let go of my hand and walked away, making sure to give Jake a dirty look.

I sighed, Nahuel had been constantly bugging me about this and I knew that being with Nahuel would probably be much easier and healthier for me, but I loved Jake so much and I knew he wouldn't be able to live without me.

Jacob took my hand and pulled me up to him, "Dance?" he suggested.

I smiled and nodded, laughing, and we walked over to where a few other couples were dancing. He whispered into my ear, "I love you Renesmee," and we let the music take over.


	11. Chapter 11: Beginnings

**The END :) please comment, and all that stuff ... more is coming! Sorry ending is short :P its sweet.  
**

It had been a week since the battle, and we finally came up with a plan to replace the Volturi. All of us, the Olympic coven, the Quileute pack and the Ligures tribe would all work together to keep the world safe. Zafrina and the rest of the coven had left to go back home, while Nahuel made sure to tell me that he would be seeing me again soon. We were about to start a new life, a new beginning as protectors of the world. It was going to be hard, but we couldn't trust anyone else to do it without losing control and getting carried away with the power.

I saw Jake standing on top of a hill, and I walked over to him. I took his hand and we stared into the sun, feeling the heat on my face and I started to sparkle a little. "I love you too Jake."


End file.
